


Love the Moon

by snowkind



Category: Koe no Katachi, 聲の形 | Koe no Katachi | A Silent Voice
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Nagatsuka is the best wingman and I love the friendship between him and Ishida, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowkind/pseuds/snowkind
Summary: “Lately I’ve had this weird…feeling in my chest.”All the color seemed to drain from the shorter boy’s face.“Nagatsuka?” Ishida’s expression dropped too. “What’s wrong?”“Yosho…” Nagatsuka reached over to his friend with an unsteady hand. “Please tell me you’re not dying.”The boy seemed to be on the verge of tears, and Ishida felt horrible for wanting to laugh.





	Love the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This specific work is just 100% cheese ( ′͈ ∨ ‵͈ ♡)  
> I’m so weak when it comes to this sort of stuff, and I should read the manga now…buT FIRST!!! I just wanted to indulge myself because aaaaAAAAA WHAT A PHENOMENAL MOVIE! I’m strangely relieved that they didn’t have Ishida and Nishimiya end up together on screen, but now my heart craves for more so here’s my rendition of how things play out a lil after the events of the movie, and how Ishida and Nishimiya get their happy ending ( ˘̩̩̩ ⌣ ˘̩̩̩ )♡
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading and if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please don't hesitate to let me know!  
> I don't own any of the characters unless stated otherwise.
> 
> Love,
> 
> May ( ˘ ³ ˘ )♥
> 
> P.S. The story is most likely embellished with various spelling errors and grammar issues... I tend to overlook a few things while writing and even re-reading! If you happen to spot any problems, please let me know so I may fix it! Thank you!

            “Ah…” Ishida let go of the game controller and sighed wearily. He clutched the front of his uniform.

            “Is something wrong, Yasho?” Nagatsuka redirected his attention from the screen and peered at his friend with knitted brows.

            “N-Nothing.” Ishida straightened his back out and scratched his chin.

            “Is something on your mind? Feel free to tell me,” Nagatsuka paused long enough for Ishida to look over at him and catch him grinning. “We’re best friends, y’know.”

Ishida offered a faint smile and nodded. He finally let go of his bunched up uniform and then sighed again.

            “Lately I’ve had this weird…feeling in my chest.”

All the color seemed to drain from the shorter boy’s face.

            “Nagatsuka?” Ishida’s expression dropped too. “What’s wrong?”

            “Yosho…” Nagatsuka reached over to his friend with an unsteady hand. “Please tell me you’re not dying.”

The boy seemed to be on the verge of tears, and Ishida felt horrible for wanting to laugh.

            “Pff…Why do you think that?”

Nagatsuka’s liveliness seemed to gradually return back after seeing Ishida stifle his laughter.

            “After that incident, I can’t help but still worry about you!”

This time Ishida really did laugh. He gave Nagatsuka a few, gentle, reassuring pats on the back.

            “I’m fully recovered from that, Nagatsuka, there’s no need to worry anymore. But I appreciate it.” He smiled at the other until Nagatsuka cracked a grin back.

            “Then what is it? Heart burn?”

Ishida shrugged and moved his hand to his heart. He could feel the steady beat under his touch along with the strange bubble that seemed to take up a majority of the space within his chest.

            “It’s probably nothing.” Ishida finally declared, and went to back to the video game.

* * *

Warmth.

All Ishida could feel was warmth throughout his whole body. It kissed his cheeks and tenderly held onto him, wrapping around him securely like a big, fluffy blanket.

When his eyes fluttered open, Nishimiya was curiously looking down at him.

            “A-Ah! Nishimiya!” Ishida scrambled up from the girl’s lap, not remembering when he had dozed off. His cheeks immediately lit up when he realized that he had been laying on Nishimya’s lap.

            “Sorry! I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.” He exclaimed, signing the apology at the same time.

Nishimiya’s lips curved into a soft and kind smile, a smile that made Ishida’s heart skip a beat and made the peculiar sensation in his chest feel even more amplified and pronounced.

            “I…shi…da.” Nishimiya spoke his name gradually.

Surprised by the sudden sound of his name, Ishida blinked rapidly and nodded at the girl in acknowledgement.

            “Yes?”

            “I…love…you.”

Ishida jolted awake, his neck feeling incredibly stiff from sleeping on the floor. His breath was unsteady, and his pulse was racing in his veins. He brought his hand to the back of his neck where sweat had accumulated and tried to rub away the soreness.

He didn’t get much sleep after that.

* * *

             “You look like complete shit.”

            “Are little kids your age already using those sort of words?”

Yuzuru glared at Ishida through her bangs.

            “I’m not that much younger than you.”

Ishida just shrugged his shoulders.

            “Seriously though, did the rain keep you awake or something?”

Ishida shrugged again before breaking off a small piece of the bread so he could toss it into the water. He almost jumped out of his shoes when Nishimiya unexpectedly tapped him on the shoulder.

 _What are you two talking about?_ She signed happily, her innocent gaze warming Ishida up.

 _Ishida is scared of thunder, so he couldn’t sleep last night_. Yuzuru replied before he could, and she stuck her tongue out mockingly at him while Nishimiya giggled.

 _Do you want to go home early then?_ Nishimiya continued. Ishida’s gaze wandered for a moment, noting that Yuzuru was busy feeding the carp, before he took his chance and suddenly grabbed Nishimiya’s hand.

 _Nishimiya_. He mouthed her name silently. _I think I’m in love with you_.

The girl stared at him with a blank expression. His cheeks burned.

 _I’m sorry._ Nishimiya replied with one hand.

Realizing that it’d be easier to sign with both hands, Ishida let go of his grip on her so that she could communicate with him.

_I didn’t get what you said, could you repeat?_

            “I…” Ishida started to say out loud, his entire face including the tips of his ears now on fire.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? I’m actually getting pretty tired now. Sorry to have to leave so soon!” He moved his hands quickly while he spoke, and Nishimiya’s expression appeared to soften.

She smiled understandingly and then nodded.

              _See you soon!_

* * *

            “You WHAT?” Nagatsuka’s mouth hung open at Ishida’s confession.

            “I told her that I love her, but the message didn’t get through.” Ishida groaned, wanting more than anything to just recess into a tighter ball than he already was with his arms wrapped around his legs.

            “How did she not understand?!”

            “Because…” Ishida lifted his head up from his knees. “Yuzuru was there so I didn’t want to say it out loud, but I was holding Nishimiya’s hand at the same time so I couldn’t sign it.”

            “So you just _mouthed_ the words!!?”

Ishida groaned weakly and hung his head again.

            “I’m sorry friend, but we seriously need to fix this mess.”

            “That’s okay, Nagatsuka. I think I’ve messed it up enough already. Besides, it’ll probably shock her so much that she’ll never want to see me again or something.”

His friend scoffed in disbelief and then slapped Ishida on the back.

            “I think we both know that that’s false. Here, come on, I’ve got the perfect idea on how to get the message across.”

Ishida looked up at the boy with a defeated expression. Nagatsuka just grinned, pulled Ishida up, and then began to drag him along by hand.

* * *

The flash of the camera went off and Ishida suddenly felt the urge to jump into the water below like he had always done when he was younger— just so he could hide from the utter embarrassment of the entire situation. 

When Nagatsuka had said that he had an idea, Ishida wasn’t prepared that this idea involved him not knowing any single part of it. The next thing Ishida knew, he was blindfolded and taken all across town, only to return back to the bridge everyone always met at to feed the carp with a fresh loaf of bread in his hand. When the blindfold came off, his eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw in big letters spelled out in only flower petals:

_NISHIMIYA, I LOVE YOU!_

_CAN WE DATE?_

Ishida swallowed with difficultly, his eyes flickering from Yuzuru’s smug grin to Nagatsuka’s triumphant smile to Nishimiya’s surprised expression and then back again.

            “Nishimiya,” Ishida finally broke from his trance and stepped forward. Just as he was about to attempt to explain that none of this was his idea and it was actually just a joke, the girl fell into his arms with an embrace.

The smell of warm bread filled his nose, and something sweet like apples from Nishimiya’s hair. She looked up at him with wide, dazzling eyes and smiled. She nodded.

            “I…love…you too… Ishida.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking around and for reading this short drabble to the end!  
> It really means a lot to me when you leave a comment or give this work a kudos, but it really means a lot more to me considering the fact that you've even read one of my works!  
> I am so grateful to have such kind supporters, and I'd just like to thank you all for also bearing with any potential discrepancy in characterization of the various characters I have made!
> 
> I hope you have a phenomenal remainder of the day!
> 
> P.S. If you have any requests/would like to read about a certain event or AU feel free to leave a comment or message me on my [Tumblr](http://solotrooper.tumblr.com)!


End file.
